In One Moment
In One Moment... is the seventeenth episode of Season 4 of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee The Next Generation, and the eighty-third episode overall. In one moment, you can either make or break your dreams. That's what Jaxon, Evan, and Miles are about to find out as they take the stage to audition for NYADA. The representative for NYADA is particularly fond of Jaxon, but perhaps too fond. When he offers Jaxon sure acceptance into NYADA, but at the price of one night between the two of them, will Jaxon go against everything he stands for just to achieve his greatest dreams? Or will he give up on his dream entirely for the one he loves and to keep his dignity? Plot The episode begins with Ana, who is filling in for Honey, calling a meeting of the Prom comittee to order. Plans are underway and going well, but Taylor seems upset over being dead last in the polls for Prom Queen. Ana and Taylor argue and Ana mentions that Hallie is currently in the lead before Lana gets them to stop arguing and getting the meeting back underway. Later, in the hallway, Lana joins Jaxon and James and tells them about the meeting and asks if Jaxon needs help practicing his for his NYADA audition. James interjects, saying that he is helping out Jaxon. Lana then suggests she help Evan, but Jaxon argues that Evan asked him specifically for help and that she should help Miles. After it's revealed that Lana has been upset with Miles since Taylor and Aldy's group slushie, as well as some intial resistance, Lana finally reluctantly agrees. That day in the cafeteria, as everyone discusses Prom, many people's lack of dates depresses James, so Jaxon suggests a change of subject, prompting him to start singing When I Grow Up, with Miles and Evan joining in and dancing on the tables. Lana later meets Miles in the auditorium to practice, and they sing All the Right Moves, but he admits that he is not sure if he wants to sing that song or one by Snow Patrol. Lana wishes him luck either way. Evan, Jaxon, and James wrap up their practice session and as Jaxon reassure Evan, it fades to the stage in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, where Evan auditions with Diamonds. Evan's audition is amazing, but Ryan doesn't comment. Evan then sends in Miles, who Ryan tears to shreds for his song choice. When Miles offers to change it, Ryan accuses him of trying to pander and insists he do the song he already prepared. Miles do so, and by the end of the song, he's doing great. Ryan then tells Miles to send in Jaxon and for him and Evan to wait outside the auditorium. Outside the auditorium, Miles and Evan run into Lana, Hallie, Honey, James, and McKenzie, who are there to support them. They try to eavesdrop on Jaxon's audition, but they can't hear anything. Miles sees Jaxon sitting beside Ryan, who claims he "wants to talk more about Jaxon's talent and how much he wants this," but it's a ruse for Ryan to put the moves on Jaxon. Ryan tries to seduce Jaxon, offering him sure acceptance into NYADA if he gives him what he wants: Jaxon himself. Jaxon nervously tries to buy time, but when Ryan tries to kiss him, Jaxon jumps up and tells off Ryan. He tells him that refuses to get into NYADA by hurting James and he doesn't know what kind of person he took him for, but he was wrong. Rejected and angry, Ryan manages to be professional and tells Jaxon to take the stage. James doesn't see this, as he ran off after the kiss and hurtfully sings The Best of You. Lana, Hallie, Honey, and McKenzie comfort James, who finally accepts McKenzie as a friend. Back in the auditorium, Jaxon performs More Than This, thinking about how much it hurt when he thought James might leave him for Archie, both justifying his actions with Ryan and giving him the necessary pain and emotion to pull off such a vulnerable song successfully. However, Ryan isn't impressed, saying that he expected more glam, more edginess, and that he expected a dancer like Jaxon to do a dance song instead of a ballad. When Jaxon defends his choice, Ryan shuts him down by telling him to expect either an acceptance or rejection letter in the mail soon. The others come in to see Jaxon, who seems upset. Jaxon pulls James aside and explains what happened and James is ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for Jaxon: allowing Jaxon to sleep with Ryan to get in. Jaxon refuses, saying that NYADA isn't his only dream. His other, bigger dream is to marry James one day and be with him. As the two happily embrace, Honey tells them she and the others prepared a group number to support Jaxon. Jaxon and James join the others and perform I Do Not Hook Up. The others all leave to go to Breadstix, but Jaxon asks to stay behind for a little bit. He laments to this dad, who has died, that he thinks he failed but he did what he felt was right and he asks if his dad is proud of him. He then sings Do I Make You Proud before turning off the lights and leaving the auditorium to join the others. Songs *'When I Grow Up' by The Pussycat Dolls. Sung by Jaxon Pierce, Miles Larson, and Evan Marx *'Diamonds' by Rihanna. Sung by Evan Marx *'Run' by Snow Patrol. Sung by Miles Larson *'More Than This' by One Direction. Sung by Jaxon Pierce *'All The Right Moves' by OneRepublic. Sung by Miles Larson and Lana Addison *'The Best Of You '''by ''Foo Fighters. Sung by James Holland *'I Do Not Hook Up' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Hallie Grace, Miles Larson, McKenzie Kenton, Evan Marx,James Holland, Lana Addison, Honey Berry, and Jaxon Pierce *'Do I Make You Proud' by Taylor Hicks. Sung by Jaxon Pierce Song Covers Alltherightmoves.png Diamonds.png Doimakeyouproud.png Idonothookup.png Morethanthis.png Run.png Thebestofyou.png Whenigrowup.png Videos Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episode